


A Moment of weakness

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Force-Feeding, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf/Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His one cardinal rule was he wasn't going to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of weakness

Being trapped in the same elevator was the least of his problems, not thinking things through and pinned to the wall by an angry Frank Castle on the other hand was his problem. ‘’Get outta my way Nelson.’’ Frank snarled, his lip curled exposing some of the canine teeth lengthening as his temper rose.

He could smell the fear on Foggy’s breath, he kept the smaller man pinned to the elevator wall, by a simple lock of his forearm to Nelson’s throat.

‘’Breathing, kinda need it to function.’’ Foggy managed to wheeze out jokingly, his fingers desperately trying to pry Frank’s arm away from his throat, with another snarl Frank reared himself back releasing the human, watching as Foggy coughed running a hand over his neck.

‘’Christ Frank, you really need to get your priorities in order.’’ Foggy spat keeping himself distance in one corner of the small rectangular box they share, for a moment he considered hitting the button to the bottom floor, but Frank was guarding it with his body. ‘’Like your one to talk Nelson, what makes you think I can’t see him huh?’’ he demanded pushing the button to Matt’s level. ‘’He doesn’t want to see you.’’ Foggy remarked quietly, his eyes widen in shock when Frank glared at him threateningly.

‘’Come again?’’

‘’I mean, I mean he doesn’t want to see any of us, you can’t take it personal. He’s run out.’’

‘’What’s that supposed to mean?’’ Frank asked watching the numbers light up above him, one by one.

‘’His supply it’s run out, I tried making a few calls but I can’t get any leads on where to get some blood, not at this hour anyway. the sun’s almost up.’’

‘’You tried getting a paper cut?’’ Frank mocked waiting as the door opened up.

‘’Ha ha very funny Frank, you know Matt doesn’t drink human blood. He’s never had to do that.’’ Foggy clarified,he could handle Frank’s taunts but ever since Matt had turned three prior he vowed he’d never consume human blood, no matter how hungry or desperate he seemed.

Getting a second wind he called out just as Frank exited the elevator. ‘’He’s gonna kick you out man, sent Karen packing an hour ago now me, you too. He says it’s for our own good.’’

‘’Blah blah blah blah….’’ Frank retorted back.

Sighing Foggy titled his head back, the door closed with a _swoop_ as it took him down to main floor. Sure Frank was a big boy, he was a werewolf after all but in the last three years, Foggy always made sure Matt would never tip. He’d never take the plunge to drink, but he’d be a fool if he didn’t think how much Matt scared him and Karen that night, he told them to leave it was for their own good. God he hoped Frank would take the initiative and do the same.

Opening the door Frank carelessly wandered from the foyer to the living room, it reeked of rotten food, the smell burned as he looked around noticing some of the foot lying on the kitchen floor, the fridge left wide open.

‘’Hey sunshine, your boy said your having some withdrawals, that true?’’ Frank said aloud, his voice bounced off the walls as he saw darkness shrouding the apartment, he heard nothing.

‘’Red?’’ he tried instead, picking up the milk carton and placing it on the island.

‘’Get out of here Frank…..’’ came a weak voice.

Frank jerked his head back locking on the sound he looked up spotting Matt hovering off the ground, tucked into one corner of the wall, his hands spread on each side to keep himself at bay.

‘’Red.’ Frank questioned stepping closer to the odd sight.

‘’I said get out of here Frank it’s not safe.’’ Matt hissed exposing his fangs, he released himself trying to float a bit higher but a clasp of Frank’s hand on his ankle kept himself into place.

‘’And what have you float away like a blimp? I don’t think so buddy.’’ he grinned yanking the other man, down, things turned quickly as Frank brought Matt closer to him, only for the vampire to react in a combative manner, Frank grunted overwhelmed by Matt’s quick reflexes, he found himself flung onto his back, with Matt looming above him, one of his knees pressed into his rib, one hand around his neck. ‘’I warned you Frank.’’

‘’So sue me Red. Bite me go on do it.’’ Frank winked with a dirty smile, Matt shook his head fighting this hunger. He knew the moment Frank walked in it was going to be over. He had been so careful all these years he had enough supply to satisfy him, he never wanted to taste human blood, for if he ever did he’d truly become the monster he was turned into.

‘’Come on Red, I know you want too, seriously how many days has it been?’’ Frank asked, stopping the jokes for the moment. Matt eased some of the pressure off of him, his hand slid off his throat. ‘’three days roughly.’’ he murmured.

Frank had no idea how vampires could go without feeding but he could tell Matt was needing some badly, his cheekbones were hollow, a dullness in his eyes and just the way Matt was warning him he must of been starving, the poor bastard.

‘’Get off me Red.’’ Frank warned starting to squirm his way to freedom, Matt let go sitting back as Frank brought himself up he cupped the back of Matt’s head, cradling his skull.

‘’You need to feed, take my blood.’’ he offered extending his other arm out, the vampire shook his head in protest, while the other man made a displeased noise in return. ‘’Stop being so stubborn.’’ he growled his eyes flashes a tint of yellow. 

‘’I’m not drinking your blood.’’ Matt declared licking his lips, he closed his eyes trying to shut out the thuds coming from Frank’s heart, he could trace each passing beat, the blood circulating from the veins keeping him alive. The beats sounded like drums to him, each one louder than the last. ‘’You don’t know what this is like, living with this constant hunger Frank.’’ Matt whined inching away, Frank’s grasp tightened around his skull.

‘’So enlighten me then Red.’’ 

‘’I can’t believe me I’ve gone this over in my head countless times and it still won’t make sense unless you happen to go through it. I don’t want to hurt anybody for blood, not Karen, or Foggy or _you.’’_ The name carried a lot of weight to it, Matt sat back shaking his head.

‘’Look we can sit here all god damn day, going over the thematic s of why you choose to be such a son of a bitch about this, but listen here Red? are you listening?’’ Frank asked pulling Matt closer, the two locked eyes.

‘’I’m listening.’’ Matt answered back.

‘’I trust you, and I trust you enough to not kill me when you drink my blood.’’

‘’I’m not drin-what are you doing?’’ Matt paused he heard something small click a switchblade most likely, Frank placed it to his wrist applying pressure.

‘’Drink up Red.’’    

‘’Frank No!’’ but it was too late with a swift motion the gash opened spilling a thick wave of blood, trickling down his forearm, Frank watched as Matt sneered exposing his fangs. The odor was too strong for him to take, his stomach growled he couldn’t refuse it any longer, choosing to lose the fight.

Startled by the bloodthirsty growl, Matt snatched Frank’s  arm pulling it to his mouth before sinking his teeth in. ‘’Fuck!’’ Frank yelled in agony, he snarled back only to rebuffed as Matt secured his own hands around Frank’s wrist, he didn’t move as he drank in silence.

Matt’s eyes welled shut biting harder, letting the hot liquid splash into his mouth, savory to the touch, he moaned a state of delirium washed over him as he drank more.

Frank’s nostrils flared desire beginning to build as he sat back watching Matt drink from him, a carnivorous need to take Matt swelled in Frank, turning his thoughts to mush, his impulses were taking over. Reaching out carefully he palmed the redhead’s scalp, his fingers threading through the fine hairs, feeling smug his lip tugged halfway up into a smile. Frank pulled with just enough force it got the vampire’s attention, his smile vanished when he noticed ferocious glare once Matt had looked up to meet his eyes.

They were a deep crimson red, gazing down from his eyes Frank saw his blood drenched over Matt’s lips, some of it oozed dropping onto the floor.

His heart fluttered, with greedy hands he grabbed a hold of Matt’s shirt bringing him over crashing their lips together, he was unfazed by the taste of his own blood, sick as it may be it excited Frank truthfully. Matt placed his hands on Frank’s face deepening the kiss, the other responded with a pleasant moan, pushing a growl that simmered from his lungs moving past and out of Frank’s mouth, opening himself up more he swallowed the taste of his own blood, his tongue sliding past the strange sensation just so he could be enveloped by Matt’s kiss. Similar to when he had first entered the apartment, Frank hit the floor with a thud once again, he lied on his back giving a devilish eat shit grin, exposing a set of sharp teeth as Matt climbed on top of him.

‘’Fuck didn’t know vamps played this dirty.’’ he chuckled only to be silenced by a small nip on his bottom lip from Matt, the other sneered but with no real annoyance shown on him.

‘’Shut up Frank.’’ Matt whispered back kissing him once more, his hands dug under the punisher’s shirt, his nails gliding over the toned muscles, he felt a knee jerk reaction a small gasp from the werewolf.

‘’Jesus Red, I keep forgetting how cold you can be sometimes.’’ Frank muttered his voice dipped a pit of lust, his eyes struggled to remain open or shut. ‘’That’s what I have you for Frank, your my personal heating blanket, you make up for the both of us.’’ Matt grinned ripping the shirt open without thought, he was actually careful when peeling his off next.

‘’Very fucking funny Red.’’ Frank shot back with a dry heave of a laugh, his chest tightened exhaling deeply, he brought his head up smacking his lips against Matt’s once more, a muddled growl passed between them. 

Frank tipped his head back getting his teeth on Matt he chewed on his earlobe, Matt retorted pressing  his crotch with Frank’s moving their hips as one. 

He counted the thumping of his partner’s heart rate it began to spike the more they went on. As they lied there Frank dug his claws into the cold skin, dragging them down Matt’s back he was so cold but he never felt more alive when with him. 

Slowly more hair began to grow along the exposed area’s of Frank’s body, the pores opened breaking a seal as fur scattered covering all over his features became more wolf like but still distinguishable to be human.

Not long after that they were both fully naked grinding right there on the living room floor, both creatures lost in a state of amorous desire and carnal lust. Unable to contain himself any longer Matt slid one of his hands under holding the back of Frank’s head, he moaned increasing his thrust moving inside Frank. Smiling to himself he took a moment sweetly kissing along Frank’s throat, licking along the neck, getting a shocked muffle from the beast.

‘’God damn it red, fucking god damn it…’’

Feeling the sweat sweep off Frank’s body, Matt sat up a bit giving one final thrust, yanking the other forward, Matt opened his mouth wide as he could and sunk his fangs into Frank’s neck just as he came spilling hot and heavy with a loud cry, Frank threw his head back startled he howled in return.

……

Sleep came to him quicker than he thought but it was short lived, his senses kicked into gear when something roused Frank from his slumber. Cracking one eye open he started to piece things back together, fuck everything hurt it was no mystery he and Matt didn’t move an inch from that god damn kitchen floor, however a low distressing whimper caught his ear.

 _‘’Frank….’’_     it pleaded in agony. 

Frank sat up in an instant looking around Matt was lying beside him his back to him, but his skin was reddened from exposure exposure to….the sun! it dawned on Frank. He noticed the living room blinds had been left opened and the rays from the sunrise’s light were shining through hitting Matt directly.

‘’Frank…’’ Matt spat out barely able to speak.

‘’Red….shit hang on.’’ Frank’s body throbbed with pain and he was covered in bruises and scratches, he didn’t give a damn finding his clothes useless being as they were torn to shreds and covered in dried blood he found his trademark black trench coat still in tact. 

He threw the coat over Matt sealing him away from the sun, just as he reached over and picked up the blind man into his arms awkwardly making it to the bedroom putting him down with as much ease as his sore body would allow it, Frank panted sliding onto the floor, using the edge of the nightstand for stability before hitting it completely with a thud. 

‘’You better lay off the pork rinds Red nearly threw out my back carrying your heavy ass.’’ Frank wheezed with a dry laugh, his chest puffed up and down he felt dizzy just from that short distance, collecting himself he peeked up to the bed and found Matt out like a light sleeping soundly. His nocturnal nature right on cue making his biological clock sleep as soon as the sun was in the sky.

Feeling his strength return slightly Frank bared down pulling himself into a standing position taking a final glance at the bed, Matt still sleeping still wrapped in Frank’s trench coat, choosing not to disturb him and need of a shower Frank wobbled his out of the room, closing the sliding door behind him.

……

By nightfall Matt had been stalling walking out his bedroom, he had gotten dressed long before but he knew Frank was still there he wasn’t sure how to face him, he broke his cardinal rule not only drinking human blood more or less, but he drank blood from _him._

Frank was lounging spread out on the sofa, one arm tucked back occasionally sipping on his coffee he had been drinking to help nurse his headache, he was dressed in some of Matt’s old clothes, he perked up hearing the sliding door open. ‘’Well well sleeping beauty is finally awake.’’ Frank remarked his mouth covered by the cup as he took a quick sip then looked over to Matt as he lingered in the doorway.

‘’You seem awfully chipper considering what I did to you.’’ Matt sighed in disbelief as his walked over to the sofa taking a seat on the opposite side, creating as much space between him and Frank. ‘’Wasn’t just you red, I got in on the action too, didn’t think you could be such an animal that’s my department.’’ Matt giggled despite himself before letting the smile fall from his lips. ‘’I’m serious Frank, I drank your blood I could of done a lot worse.’’ 

‘’But you didn’t, like I said I trusted you enough you wouldn’t leave me to bleed out, or better yet suck me dry.’’ Frank replied without real anger what’s so ever he was just making a point, he clamped his hand on Matt’s shoulder giving it a good squeeze.

‘’I got something for you, hang tight red.’’ Sitting back Matt waited absorbing all the sounds the apartment was inhabiting, footsteps followed by a door slam and then return to the sofa once more. 

He caught the scent instantly taking a small whiff from a glass of blood being held right under his nose, Frank was the one holding it to him it was his blood.

‘’Freshly squeezed.’’ he joked. 

‘’I’m not drinking this.’’ Matt spoke not wanting to get angry.

‘’Bullshit, you got the real taste you can’t deny what you want. Not anymore Red.’’ Frank said still holding onto the glass, he noticed the vampire attempt to decline but he saw his mouth water.

‘’Don’t make me force you again.’’ he snapped shaking the glass trying to even the mood back out.

‘’Frank I can’t just accept this and not pretend what happened wasn’t a big deal. I drank your blood!’’

‘’So what I don’t give a shit Red! I’d cut myself a million times, have you leave me high and dry just so you can have a taste. God damn it I trust you I’d give it all to you!!!’’ Frank yelled.

Hissing Matt bared his fangs before he moved crashing his lips into Frank’s knocking the glass out of his hand, the glass shattered all over the floor, that didn’t matter as they continued to kiss, after a minute Frank pulled back only lightly giving Matt little pecks on the mouth as he spoke. ‘’When are you gonna stop with his high and mighty shit Red? there’s actually a few people on this miserable planet that will stick there necks out for you, maybe even a little more others.’’

If any active blood were to still function in his body Matt would of blushed then instead he responded with a small gulp of awe, touched by Frank’s words. 

‘’That got your attention huh? it worked then…’’ Frank smirked looking down at the broken glass shrugging off the mess it could wait, he finally saw the icy demeanor melt from Matt even seeing the vamp relax some. ‘’Maybe you are getting soft on me Frank, I must be rubbing off on you.’’ Matt smiled getting the punisher to snort. ‘’Pff quit your yapping Red, drink up.’’ Frank rolled his eyes rolling up his sleeve he undid the small bandage work he had from his wrist and held out his arm once again for the vampire to take. 

Matt turned Frank’s wrist accordingly being so gentle before he bit down drinking the blood. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first take at my Vampire/Werewolf au with Matt and Frank, over the last week I kept bouncing back and forth with ideas I initially had a different plan with more backstory but decided to go with this instead as an introduction. Matt's been a vamp for about three years and Frank's a former vampire hunter given his family long before killed by what he thought was vampires but could be something else actually. 
> 
> They still have tension between them given their different species but overall make it work despite their differences, in this Frank knocking some sense into Matty, snarky remarks, protecting him from the sun and more!!! chances are I still might go back on the original idea and fill in the blanks, but for now here's some domestic werewolf/vamp loving. ;)


End file.
